Uchiha Affairs
by shatteredjewels
Summary: Sasuke finds himself intrigued by the girl behind the counter.
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Affairs**

Sasuke slammed the door of his car, the sound echoed by Naruto doing the same. "This is ridiculous," he muttered as he walked up onto the sidewalk.

Naruto fell in beside him, chuckling. "Well," the blond said, "This is your sister we're talking about. You really expect anything less?"

"A sense of propriety befitting our family name?"

"From Karin? Dream on. 'Sides, it's not so bad! The caterers are doing a test run tonight, and I convinced your mom to let us sample some of the goodness! And this will totally be fast; I've known Ino and her family forever, and they're awesome. We'll be in and out in like, two seconds."

Sasuke sighed, and pushed open the door of Yamanaka Flowers. The shop was small, but filled to the brim with baskets and vases of flowers set both on the floor and on small shelves scattered about the space. Sasuke navigated around the blooms, and moved to the back of the store where a counter separated the display area from the back of the shop. Naruto continued rambling. "I know Ino's stoked you guys listened to me and used her shop; she's gonna make bank from doing this party. Dude! Check out the size of those tulips! They're huge!"

Sasuke glanced back to where Naruto was now ogling a vase of blossoms. He rolled his eyes, and continued back to the counter. No one was manning it, but beyond the counter sitting cross-legged on a large table was a girl with short pink hair. Her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth as she wrapped a thin wire around a mass of flowers.

Sasuke cleared his throat, and she glanced up. "Yes?"

"I'm here to check on the progress of the flowers for the Uchiha affair."

She gave him a distracted smile and picked up a small cutter to snip the wire. "You're looking at the progress. I'm working on the garlands right now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And how close to complete are you? I was assured this company would perform adequately."

The girl finished cutting, dropped the clippers, moved the flowers off her lap, and hopped down from the table. "You'll have to take that up with the pig. Hold on."

Sasuke watched her move over to a thick metal door. She opened it and yelled, "OY!" The rest of her sentence was muted by the thud of the door.

As Sasuke waited, Naruto finally appeared, fisting a bunch of the tulips. "Dude," he said. "I am totally getting these for Hinata. I mean look at them; they're massive!"

Naruto carefully lined the flowers up in a row on the counter, using his thumb to ensure the stems were evenly spaced. As he fiddled with the last two, the metal door flew open, and a breathless blond appeared. "Uchiha-san! Weclome! Oh, and you brought Naruto too."

Without pausing, she crouched behind the counter, and a series of shuffles ensued. A moment later, she reappeared with a thick folder. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, the owner of this shop and the one coordinating your order. Here are all the flowers for the birthday party. We are about eighty percent done. Here is a checklist." She handed a sheet over the Sasuke. "The garlands are almost completed, and after that, all we have left are the corsages, the nosegays—"

"Dude! Sakura!"

Sasuke turned his head from the sheet of paper to see Naruto hurling himself at the pink-haired worker who had just returned from behind the metal door. His friend almost bowled the petite girl over with his enthusiastic hug. Instead of huffing, as most girls were wont to do when confronted with Naruto's antics, the girl laughed.

A moment later, Naruto walked back to Sasuke, his arm wrapped around the girl's waist. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sight; Naruto was usually cautious about showing physical affection to any girl but Hinata.

"Naruto," the blonde behind the counter snapped. "Stop man-handling my friend."

Naruto laughed. "Please, I've known Sakura way longer than you, Ino, so put a sock in it. And Sakura! How did you get conned into helping with this mess?"

The girl giggled. "Well, I'm _supposed_ to be studying for boards right now, but Ino has a couple girls out sick right now, so she dragged me in to help with this event. Good thing too; she knows I tie bouquets better than anyone."

"Bah," Ino scoffed. "You wanted a break."

"If I fail, I'm blaming you."

Sasuke turned to Ino. "You're understaffed? Will that affect the event?"

The girl shook her head. "Sakura has more experience in this business than anyone but me. If she hadn't decided to be smart and run off to medical school, I'd still have her working here."

The other girl winked, and detached herself from Naruto. "But then I'd be groveling for raises from you, and how would that affect our friendship?" She smiled at Sasuke. "And don't worry; Ino and I worked together for years. Everything will be perfect."

Sasuke watched her climb back on the table, showing surprising agility. Unaccustomed to being caught wanting to watch a woman, he returned his attention to the checklist. Ino had moved onto Naruto. "Are you really thinking of just giving her tulips?" At Naruto's enthusiastic nod, she groaned. "You are such a man. You need accent flowers and a pretty vase!" She gathered up the tulips, grabbed Naruto's hand, and dragged him back to the metal door. "Check these—" the bang stole her last words.

Sasuke finished reviewing the list and set it back on the counter. The girl had returned to working on her flowers. As Sasuke watched, she winced, muttered a curse, and started sucking on the tip of one finger. He frowned. "What happened?"

She raised her head, eyes startled, like she'd forgotten his presence. That bothered him, another disconcerting emotion. "Oh." She removed her finger and showed it to him. "Floral wire rips up your hands if you're not careful. I nicked myself, that's all." She returned to her work. "What the occasion, anyway? Throwing a party for your girlfriend or something?"

Sasuke shook his head. "My sister's turning twenty."

Sakura smiled in a way that almost looked sneaky. Sasuke almost missed it as she turned her head back to the garland. "She must have some kind of bash planned; she's ordered a full set of bouquets. I guess she just wants pictures or something?" Sasuke shrugged; who knew why Karin wanted anything. "Oh well," Sakura continued. "I remember when I turned twenty. Naruto bought me a cake, and then got really mad when our other friends took me to a bar and he couldn't come in. And then somehow he got in anyway; I never figured out how."

Sasuke frowned. "How do you know Naruto? He's never mentioned you before."

She glanced up from her work again. "Really? That's surprising. We've known each other since we were kids. He lived down the street from me. He's told me all about you."

Sasuke set his hands on the counter and leaned forward slightly. "Really. What did he tell you?"

He was met by a slightly inclined head and a sly smirk. "Why should I answer that?"

"Because it involves me."

"But what's the fun in that? It'll be more fun for me to keep you wondering what I know and don't know." She winked again, before reaching over and grabbing another set of flowers to work into her garland.

Was she _flirting_ with him? Girls never flirted with Sasuke. Sure, all his sister's friends giggled when they saw him, and he knew women's eyes lingered on him sometimes, but people generally didn't talk to Sasuke. They talked about him all the time, but very few actually approached.

It was intriguing.

The metal door banged open again with a burst of frigid air, and Naruto appeared with a massive vase of tulips and several flowers Sasuke couldn't name. He brandished them at Sakura. "Hey Sakura! Check them out!"

"Nice! Hinata will love them!"

Naruto grinned, and Ino moved behind the counter to ring up his purchase. "Sakura," he called again. "You should double date with us again sometime!" He turned to Sasuke, and something that he saw made him grin even more. He leaned around his flowers. "You could even go with Sasuke! That would be awesome! Like to Karin's party! Hinata's gonna be there; you should stay after you set up the flowers!" He turned to Ino. "You too, Ino; bring Shikamaru!"

"Naruto!" Sakura said, "You can't invite people to other people's parties! That's rude!"

Ino whipped around. "Speak for yourself, Sakura! I want to see the fruits of my labor! That venue is going to be so pretty when we're finished! And it's an Uchiha affair!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura, Ino's right. And it's just Karin. She'll want as many non-relatives there as possible so she can really have a party. What do you think, Sasuke?" He smacked Sasuke on the back, who winced.

Once he recovered, Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who was stealing glances at him as she pretended to still be focused in her garland.

Her cheeks were pink. It was… Well, it was cute.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Do what you want. You will anyway."

Naruto cheered; and eagerly chatted with Sakura as Sasuke pulled out his card to pay the balance of his family's order.

Naruto led the way out of store, stepping carefully with his vase. Sasuke followed. Before he rounded the corner of the displays, he glanced back at Sakura. She was following him with her eyes.

She had beautiful eyes.

He sighed inwardly. What the hell? Why not? "What color is your dress?" he asked.

She blinked a few times. "Umm… Light blue."

He nodded. "Don't wear any jewelry."

He turned and left. He'd seen a set of blue diamonds the other day when picking up Karin's birthday presents. They'd suit her.

After all, Karin's extravagance came from somewhere. Uchiha's were infamous for their lack of moderation.

This could be amusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

I noticed while re-reading this that I tend to have Naruto say, "Dude," a lot. Probably because that's how all the guys I hang out with start their sentences.

Fourth of five fics written for SasuSaku month over on LJ. The theme was Special Occasion, the theme was Birthday. Just meant to be cute and fun!

Don't forget, reviews are lovely!

SJ


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura snapped the velvet lined box open and stared at the small, but elegant jewelry set, and tried to decide for the fourth time whether or not she was going to put them on. The sweetheart neckline of her party dress almost demanded a line of jewelry to break the expanse of skin on her throat, but Uchiha Sasuke had told her not to wear any.

She scowled at the mirror as Ino entered the cozy sitting room attached the hotel's facilities, fiddling with her own earrings. "Leave them off," her friend advised.

Her words just made Sakura's scowl deepen. "I'm going to look ridiculous and underdressed if I don't."

"But you will look even more ridiculous when Sasuke arrives to drape you in priceless jewels, only to be put off by your cheap imitations."

"Hey," Sakura snapped. "These are not cheap!"

"Compared to what you're going to be walking out of here wearing, they are."

Sakura sighed, and pulled herself up to sit on the counter and watch Ino touch up her blush. "You can say that, but it's so not going to happen. This is stupid. I'm probably not even going to see him at all tonight."

"Honey," Ino said airily, brandishing her make-up brush in her direction, "Uchiha Sasuke has expressed an interest in you. According to Naruto, this basically means he has branded you as his own. You will see him, and there will be jewels."

"Branded me? Please," Sakura huffed. "We've had one conversation, in which he made a veiled comment that may or may not mean what we think it means. He said not to wear jewelry. Maybe he just wants to laugh at how stupid I'm going to look around all these rich people with a bare neck."

Ino's many compacts clattered as she slipped her make-up back in its small bag. "Don't wear the jewelry."

Sakura groaned, and stuffed the jewelry box back into her purse. "If I ended up feeling ridiculous, I'm blaming you."

"You'll be eating your words in half an hour."

Sakura slid off the counter and followed Ino out into the hotel lobby. She looped her arm through Ino's, and then clicked her tongue as she stared around the grand ballroom. "This is seriously more fancy than my wedding is going to be."

Almost every surface in the hall was covered in flowers. The garlands that Sakura had slaved over draped in graceful waves from the walls; vases set atop mirrors rested on every table; even the scalloped tablecloths had small sprigs of flowers attached to each rise and fall of fabric. The sheer number of flowers would keep Ino in the black for a year; Sakura had peeked at the invoice. Even just Sakura's own commission from this party would pay next month's rent.

"I'm telling you," Ino said, accepting a glass of champagne from a waiter. "This is an Uchiha Affair. And you didn't want to come."

"I just… I don't know, this whole thing just isn't what I'm all about." Sakura nodded at the waiter as she picked up her own glass and took a sip. "I mean, I know your business thrives off this sort of thing, but why throw this kind of party? That much money just so people can get a little tipsy and go home?"

"Well, there are presents too. And with these kinds of people, the presents may outweigh the cost of the party. That's probably half the reason Karin threw this extravaganza."

"Have you met her?"

"She came in with her mother to set up the initial order. She's an odd one. She alternates between very business like, and very, very silly. Must have a split personality, similar to someone else I happen to know." Ino dug her elbow into Sakura's ribs.

"I'm perfectly normal!"

"Oh sure, you say that now, but I remember Inner Sakura. Who still comes out to play when you get drunk."

Sakura looked sharply at Ino, who shot her a sly little smile. She looked back at her glass of champagne, and promptly handed it to a passing waiter. Ino scoffed. "Oh, c'mon, really? Get drunk! It's so much more fun when you are!"

"I'm already tense enough. And all because of a stupid guy I don't even know."

"But I'm sure he'd adore an introduction to your true nature. Let him know exactly what's in store for his future. Uchiha Sakura… It just has this glorious ring to it, doesn't it?"

Sakura sputtered for a moment, and then managed to spit out, "Uchiha Sakura? Getting a little ahead of yourself there, aren't you?"

Ino whirled, and placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders, regarding her with a serious expression. "Sakura," she said. "You always dream big. You want to be a surgeon, for crying out loud. But you never dream big about men. That has got to change. You've got an opening here that many women would kill for, so don't screw it up. Just trust yourself for once in your life. And really, would it kill you to have just a little fun? This is one of the nicest parties we'll ever go to, so live it up! And speaking of fun, Naruto!"

Ino brushed past Sakura, grabbing her arm and hauling her around and over to where Naruto was nursing a beer with his arm flung around Hinata's shoulders. The young woman looked pristine in a dark purple evening dress, at odds with Naruto's already rumpled tux.

"You're both here!" He raised his beer in a toast. "Excellent!"

Ino clinked her glass against his bottle. "Hinata, you look so pretty! And look around, how impressive is this decor?"

As Ino accepted Hinata's compliments, Sakura continued her scan of the ballroom. She was jerked back to attention when Naruto loudly asked what was drawing her attention.

"I'm looking for Karin," she said primly, very aware of what he was thinking.

"Karin? Why are you looking for her?"

"I haven't wished her a Happy Birthday yet. I don't even know what she looks like."

"Oh, please. Karin isn't even out here yet. She'll make some ridiculous entrance down the grand staircase. Probably with a trumpet fanfare. Believe me, there's no way she's going to let anyone miss her."

"If you say so. I don't want do be rude."

"It's impossible to be rude to Karin. She's such a brat, she wouldn't notice unless you pointed it out to her. And anyway, Sakura, why are you so worried about her?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be a little more concerned with the whereabouts of a certain older brother? Best friend to your best friend? Designated soul mate?"

"Oh, good grief," Sakura hid her face in her hands. "What is wrong with all of you?"

She was even more horrified to find Hinata chuckling. Talk about ultimate betrayal.

Naruto pulled her hands away from her face, and then clapped his hands on her shoulders. "My dearest Sakura-chan. Back before I saw the light that is Hinata, I was once in love with your crazy mean self. Hard to believe, I know. But after that insanity ended, I still kept an eye out for you, and I've found every guy you've dated unworthy and stupid. If there is one person I believe can handle you, it's Sasuke. I give you my blessing. Go get him."

Hinata and Ino burst out laughing while Sakura beat Naruto's arms away and socked him for good measure. Her cheeks were warm. "What is with all of you? Ino I get, because she lives out her old gold-digger fantasies through me, but you, Naruto?"

Naruto spoke over Ino's sudden protests. "I've known Sasuke almost as long as I've known you. Kept you separate because I didn't want him to steal you away. But you don't realize how much you affected him the other day. Hell, I'm still wrapping my head around it."

Sakura took a moment to appreciate how serious Naruto looked in that moment. "Do you think..."

"Yeah. I really do."

The conversation lulled for a moment as everyone absorbed this statement. Naruto finished off his beer, and then turned to Hinata and winked.

"C'mon, Hinata. Let's get wild." Naruto tucked her hand within his own, and began pulling her to the dance floor.

As they brushed past, Hinata paused and lightly touched Sakura's forearm with her fingertips. "Uchiha's aren't known for doing anything halfway," she said. "I've known Sasuke-san since I was a little girl. He's never done anything like this before."

"He hasn't even done anything yet!"

"But he will," Naruto said over his shoulder. "Believe me, he will."

Sakura made a face at his retreating back, but stopped when Ino laughed. "Oh, Sakura," her best friend said. "You are so cute. Now c'mon. In honor of this glorious occasion, I've decided that calories don't count. Let's go raid the food table!"

With one more glance around the room to try and spot Sasuke, Sakura sighed and let herself be dragged over by Ino.

Ino piled two plates high with food, and then began taking dainty bites of her own treats while swiping much larger bites from Sakura's plate as well. When Shikamaru appeared beside her with his own plate, she started stealing from him too, which he suffered with an eyeroll and a sigh. Sakura smiled at Ino's usual antics, and nibbled at her own delicacies. She even let Ino coax her into another glass of champagne.

She was almost done with the glass when a palpable hush came over the ballroom. Sakura instinctively turned with everyone else in the room to see three figures standing at the top of the stairs.

The Uchiha siblings were all dressed in black. Karin's hair burned like an ember against the somber background. Watching their regal air and somewhat severe expressions made Sakura uncomfortable and fidgety.

The whole ballroom remained hushed as the three reached the bottom of the staircase. Karin separated from her brothers, and a voice rang out into the hall, presenting her name. She dropped into a deep curtsy, and came up smiling. Music began to play again, and she moved her way into the mass of party guests. Sasuke and his brother remained at the foot of the stairs.

Sakura felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she took in Sasuke's flawless appearance and well-tailored tuxedo. This was it. Any moment, he could turn in her direction.

Suddenly shy, she whirled back around to where Shikamaru and Ino had returned to their conversation. It took her a few moments to pick up the topic, so hyper aware was she that at any moment, Sasuke could turn his head and see her. Her skin prickled, and she was forced to clasp her hands to keep them from smoothing her dress. She had to look un-expectant, like none of his behavior was affecting her in the slightest.

The subject changed from the so-called purity of the color white to which is better, red or white wine, to how much Ino was enjoying her first sliver of cheese in months, when Sakura realized that perhaps he wasn't about to interrupt her conversation. She gently teased Ino about her latest diet craze, and while Ino was objecting loudly to Shikamaru that her diets were healthy, Sakura chanced a look around the hall.

It took her a few scans to spot Sasuke. He was still beside his brother, bowing to an older man and his tiny dark-haired daughter. Her eyes grew round as Sasuke took the young girl's hand and dropped a kiss on her knuckles.

All the anticipation and anxiety that had been fluttering around Sakura's chest and lungs plummeted into her stomach. She had to fight to swallow, and then bit the inside of her cheek. Back in the childhood days before Ino, gnawing on her cheek was her way to keep herself from crying while being bullied, and she would be damned before she'd cry right now. Thinking tonight would be different? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She took one deep breath and steeled herself. This wasn't anything new. She could handle this. She would be dazzling and have fun and if he saw her, he'd see nothing but beautiful. Tonight, all alone, she could cry and wail and burn him in effigy. But for now, she buried the upset beneath a wall of anger, and disguised that beneath a pretty smile, and turned back to her friends.

Luckily, Ino was still too distracted by Shikamaru and good food to notice the change. Sakura pasted on a bright smile and played along with their antics, counting on their sarcastic flirting to cover the moments when she glanced in Sasuke's direction. She couldn't help it. Playing the party girl was only worth it when the guy noticed how much fun you were having without him.

He stayed with Itachi, and they moved around from table to table and group to group, greeting what seemed like every eligible young woman in the ballroom. Sakura was careful not to look too often, but when she never caught his eye, realized her precautions were pointless. It wasn't like he was looking at her anyway.

She was getting worked up. She could feel her anger boiling and boiling, and it was only a matter of time before the rage blew out like steam from a tea kettle. Damn Ino for giving her the champagne. She hastily excused herself from the conversation, and headed for the bathroom.

Her cheeks were pink and her eyes slightly glassy. "Haruno Sakura," she told her reflection, after double-checking to make sure no one else was present. "You are stronger than this. So what if he doesn't do anything? Oh well. It's not that big a deal. Everyone else will tease you a bit and you'll punch Naruto in the face and all will go back to normal. Uchiha Sasuke is a jerk and a moron and you're better off without him anyway. So you will go out there with your head high and you will have a good time at this party and you will be just fine." She took another deep breath, and felt her stomach settle. With a smile, stronger this time, she left the bathroom.

Only to have her emotions wrecked into shambles by Sasuke, right in her line of sight on the dance floor with some gorgeous girl. Of all the luck... Couldn't he be up on the balcony or something? Was he doing this on purpose?

Sakura snagged another glass of champagne, and slipped over to a small alcove kept somewhat shadowed by two massive potted plants. She could still see the dance floor, where Sasuke was twirling the pretty brunette around. The girl was laughing. Sasuke was not, but Sakura took little comfort from that fact. She took a sip of her champagne and scowled at herself. This was getting ridiculous. She didn't even know the guy, and yet here she was, acting like a slighted girlfriend.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing hidden away like a wallflower?"

She turned, and was surprised to find a man about her age, with pale hair, deep eyes, and a sharp, crooked smile. He raised his eyebrows. "Not a fan of dancing?"

With one last peek at the dance floor, Sakura inwardly sighed and decided to really let it go. She was being stupid, as always, and had let her inner hopeless romantic and the incessant goading of her friends get the better of her. She should have known better. Time to make light of the situation, and if it meant flirting a little bit with some guy… well, so be it. Who knew? He could be nice.

She smiled at the guy, and gestured with her flute. "Not until at least three more of these have been consumed."

His grin grew in return. "Well, how about we speed up that process? Me and the bartender are pretty tight, and I'm sure he could mix you up something nice." He offered her his arm.

"You seem to be implying that you plan to get me drunk." She held a finger to her lips and considered him. "I'm not sure what I think of that."

"You should be thinking awesome thoughts."

Sakura sighed with playful exasperation, and was about to step forward and take his arm when she felt a presence at her side. She stiffened slightly when a hand came to rest on her bare back. "That won't be necessary, Suigetsu," a voice that was not yet familiar but definitely recognizable rumbled next to her, and she turned her head to find Sasuke frowning at the man. "And shouldn't you be with Karin right now?"

That man laughed. "Please. She broke up with me last night so she could be single for this party. If you ask me, she's taking this whole, I am a sweet innocent debutant farce a little too seriously. But whatever, either way, I am a free man tonight!"

Sasuke's fingers flexed momentarily against her back. "Well, feel free to be so elsewhere."

The man raised his eyebrows. After some sort of staring contest with Sasuke, he shook his head and flippantly waved his fingers in Sakura's direction. "Whatever, Sasuke. Later," he said, turning to saunter off to the dance floor.

Sakura followed him with her eyes, refusing to look in Sasuke's direction. His warm hand stayed on her back.

"Do you flirt with everyone you meet?"

"Do you make it a point to somewhat invite a girl to a party and then completely ignore her?"

"I had familial obligations."

"And I have no obligation to you."

Sakura crossed her arms and kept her eyes on the crowd into which Suigetsu had disappeared. Sasuke's arm still burned into her back. The silence stretched, and irritated at his composure, she turned to look at him before she snapped.

His eyes were on her. Dark and unreadable, it was like staring into a inferno. Sakura swallowed, and watched as his mouth lifted into a smirk.

His arm left her back only to seize her wrist, and he began walking, towing her along with him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" It didn't hurt and she could break his grip easily, but it was the principle of the thing. He ignored her, but his fingers pressed more tightly around her small wrist for a second. He steered her out of the ballroom and through the hotels hallways into a sideroom filled with bookcases and window displays. Once inside, he released her, and walked through the door at the other end of the room.

Sakura stared after him, mouth slightly open. "Of all the…" she muttered to herself, but before she could start an internal monologue, he returned to the room with a small box.

Still without saying anything, he wound around behind her, and Sakura froze as he touched her. One hand gathered her hair and swept it over her shoulder, the other rested at the base of her neck, the tips of his fingers curling over to tickle her collar bone.

She was suddenly nervous to even breathe.

His hands left her, but a moment later something cool and slightly heavy settled around her neck. His fingers brushed against her back as he secured the clasp, and Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine from his light touch. His hands came to rest on her shoulders after his task was compete, and he turned her body slightly, to where a mirror hung between two display cases.

Sakura stared. Around her neck was a fine silvery chain that met at the dip in her throat with a blue sparkle. Extending from the sparkle was another smaller chain, which dropped another gem onto her chest. It was lovely, and suited her dress perfectly. "It's beautiful," she whispered, and then Sasuke's hand trailed down her arm. She registered him curling her fingers around something cool, and when she tore her gaze away from the necklace, she found a small set of drop earrings.

"Put them on."

Sakura shook her head. "I can't accept this. It's far too extravagant."

"Put them on. Please."

Hesitant and all too aware of his dark eyes regarding hers over her shoulder in the mirror, Sakura lifted shaky hands to her ears. A few moments later, a subtle sparkle shone against her hair in the mirror. Her gaze slid from the jewelry to Sasuke's face, unreadable in the mirror. "Do you like them?" His voice was so soft, with this very slight rasp that was driving Sakura crazy.

"They're beautiful. But they're too much—"

She inhaled deeply, cutting herself off as Sasuke fingers snuck up to lightly flick the jewel hanging from her ear. His hand ran down her arm again, leaving a trail of goosebumps, and he grasped her wrist again, giving it a little tug. "Well," he said. "Shall we return to the party?"

Without waiting for an answer, he started pulling her again. This time, she dug her heels into the carpet and resisted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said, pulling at her wrist. "Slow down there, buddy."

He turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. She touched her neck in explanation. "What is this for? I seriously can't accept this; it's way too much! And why are you doing this for me anyway?"

His eyes were on her again, and Sakura couldn't decide whether she liked the intensity of them or not. On the one hand, she liked heat rising in her body from his look. But on the other hand, that same heat made her feel stripped and self-conscious. She dropped her eyes.

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned and all but dragged her back into the party.

Once inside the ballroom, Sakura was half expecting him to let go and vanish into the crowd where she could watch him 'fulfilling his familial obligations' again, but instead, she found her arm tucked into his as he approached a group of people. They greeted him and she was introduced simply as Haruno Sakura, but this time, the young daughter of the group was not shoved in Sasuke's direction. Sakura felt the immediate shift in the air as the people looked her over. She could barely focus as Sasuke answered questions about her that he had no business knowing the answer to. "Yes, her dress is lovely. Yes, she is a recent graduate of Konoha Medical School and currently preparing to ace her boards. Yes, she has indeed been noticed by Tsuande herself, and everyone expects a residency offer soon. Yes, her hair is natural, a gift from her mother." Sakura made a note to kill Naruto later.

Sakura answered questions when asked and stayed mostly quiet during this first group. When Sasuke walked them away from the people, her arm still in his, she asked very quietly, "What was that about?"

He turned to her. "They were curious about you. I was being polite."

"Why did you ask Naruto all those things?"

"You told me before that you know all about me. I decided to even the score."

They reached another group, and the routine repeated. This time, Sakura made a little more effort to answer some of the questions. Sasuke still did not release her arm.

When they left the group, Sakura picked up their former conversation. "I really was just teasing that day. I don't know much more about you than anyone in this room would know. I mean, Naruto tells stories sometimes, but I don't know all that personal stuff."

She looked at Sasuke, whose brows furrowed. "Does that bother you?"

"Wouldn't it bother you? Having someone know things you hadn't told them?"

His smirk once again took her off guard. "I'm an Uchiha. You could say I'm used to it."

Sakura groaned as they approached yet another group of guests. Of course he would be used to it. His face was plastered on the front of gossip magazines on a regular basis. He couldn't even go out for coffee with an old college girlfriend without rampant speculation all over... Oh crap.

Please let there be no paparazzi at this party.

In this group, after answering basic question about Sakura, Sasuke deflected the conversation topic from Sakura to himself. Sakura found this odd, until she realized what he was doing.

"Yes, I think double-majoring is an excellent plan. I double-majored in math and economics, and felt it prepared me well for my position in my father's company. No, I have yet to get my master's. I'm planning on it, in either economics or statistics, but I'll only do that when the company can afford my absence. Yes, it is nice to be my mother's favorite. No, Karin will never get over that." He made the group laugh, and Sakura smiled. He caught her up just a little.

They left the group, but instead of continuing through the guests, Sasuke walked her in the direction of the dance floor. "Better?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly and laughed. "I suppose. You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged. "It let me rib Karin, which is never a problem."

She expected him to escort her all the way to the dance floor, but he stopped at the edge, where Itachi stood with his arms clasped behind his back. "The night's not getting any younger," Sasuke said to his brother.

Itachi turned to look at them. "I could say the same to you."

"Tou-san will not be happy if you don't ask her to dance."

"Tou-san will live and get over it. And he'll forget all about that promise when he receives the bill for this ridiculous party."

Sakura fidgeted, uncomfortable and left out once again. Sasuke must have noticed, because he finally let go of her arm, and placed his hand on her back, guiding her forward to make a small circle with the brothers. "I doubt Kaa-san will let him see it. She's smarter than that."

Itachi shook his head. "And this is just her birthday party. Imagine what her seijinshiki will he like." He sighed and turned to Sakura. "Please forgive our sister for her extravagance. Enjoy the party." He raised his eyes to Sasuke. "I'll dance if you dance."

"Done."

Itachi walked off, and Sasuke tucked Sakura's hand into his own. "Itachi's been in love with the same girl for years, but we can't get him to act on it, the coward. Dance with me, and we'll see if he fulfills his side of the bargain."

"Is that even a request? Because you don't seem accustomed to making them."

That brought a sharp bite of laughter from him, and Sakura spotted several surprised glances in their direction. Sasuke didn't laugh often. Noted. He led her on the floor, and she saw Itachi escorting another girl out as well.

They were swaying side to side to an old love song when he spoke.

"I thought it was obvious. I intend to court you."

It took Sakura a moment to realize he'd given his answer to her earlier question. For a moment, she was baffled, and then both unbelieving and amused. "Court me? Ok, really, who uses that expression these days? And I barely know you! I'm not just going to agree to be your girlfriend because you bought me some pretty jewelry! Where is this coming from?"

His grip tightened, both over the hand held in his and on her hip. He slid his hand past her hip onto her lower back, drawing her into him. "The idea repels you?"

Sakura sputtered. "How am I supposed to answer that? I mean, the idea itself is crazy! Everything I know about you is from Naruto and magazine articles and the two basic things you told a bunch of people as small talk tonight. I can't date a stranger!"

He pulled her even closer, close enough to border on indecent. His hip brushed against hers, and Sakura's teeth clamped down on her cheek again, this time to hide her reaction to the jolt his proximity sent through her body. His voice dropped a little. "Why can't you?"

Sakura stepped back, forcing just a little space. "That's not fair. You can't just... seduce someone into dating you." Tonight had now reached the point of surreal. "I just met you!"

"A few days ago."

"Yeah, and it's not like we've been connected at the hip ever since!" Bad analogy. Sasuke picked up on the hitch in her voice at the end of the sentence and invaded her personal space again. "Ok, really? Stop that."

"I don't want to."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Uchiha, but you're not getting what you want in this case."

Sakura made to break his hold, but Sasuke held on tightly. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Because it's crazy!"

"Why is it crazy?"

"You don't just start dating someone you don't even know!"

"Why not? Why is it so hard to say yes?" Sakura opened her mouth to interrupt, but he dropped her hand in favor of covering her lips with his finger to silence her. "Sure, I could ask you out for a cup of coffee tomorrow, and then we could have dinner, and then I could call you and ask you to a movie, and then leave the next move up to you, but that's just a game. We're already playing the game that you started in the shop the other day; I'm just raising the stakes. We can do all those things, but why not just throw out all the uncertainty?" His words bore into Sakura with a force matching the tension she could feel in the shoulder beneath her hand. "Go all in. Just agree to go all in. We can get to know each other, and go on all the dates, and deal with all the awkward, but without the stupid games."

He removed his finger from her lips and took her hand to start dancing again. Sakura dropped her gaze from his eyes to their joined hands. He had long fingers; they completely enveloped her hands. "Why are you even doing this? Why me?" In her peripheral vision, she saw Sasuke staring down at her, but he didn't say anything. No answer to that question then. "It doesn't really work that way."

"But it could. I'll say it again, why not?"

The music continued to play, and they both fell silent. Sakura dropped her head so she couldn't see his eyes at all, but still focused on the feel of his palm against hers, and his hand on her bare back. She liked the contact. Still staring at his third shirt button, she spoke. "If I agree, you don't get to skip anything. You have to do all those steps. And if I tell you to slow down, you listen."

"Do you doubt my manners? Uchiha's are gentleman."

"I bet," Sakura scoffed under her breath. "And I'm serious about you not skipping anything. I get coffee, and the first date, and the phone calls, and everything that goes with it."

"Done."

She looked up sharply. "I haven't agreed yet, Uchiha. And this is not a business transaction."

That shut him up. As did the announcement that cake was about to be served. Sakura smiled sweetly at him and offered her hand. He took it silently and led her over the crowd forming around Karin. His sister was giggling and surrounded by friends.

The cake rolled out was huge and pink and beautiful. As the birthday song was sung, Naruto and Hinata walked up to the two. Hinata politely engaged Sasuke in conversation while Naruto and Sakura held a furious conversation with their eyes. In a manner of seconds, Sakura demanded to know if he was in the plot, to which Naruto's guilty glance deemed positive. A flurry of accusations and defenses were hurled silently, until Naruto apparently decided he'd had enough of her anger and glared back. She watched him glance at Hinata to make sure she was distracting Sasuke-she had turned him away from the couple and was pointing at something across the room-before Naruto leaned to Sakura and hissed, "Will you relax?"

"I can't believe you thought I could go along with this!"

"And why won't you? Why the hell not, Sakura? You can trust him!"

That's all he had time to say before Sasuke's attention returned.

The cake disappeared to be cut, and a final dance was announced. Sasuke's father walked Karin out to the floor, and Sasuke silently walked Sakura out as well.

They danced in quiet. The music was soft and soothing, and Sakura coudn't help but feel comfortable in Sasuke's hold. She didn't want to like it, but his arms were strong and secure and she liked how firmly he gripped her. She glanced across to where Naruto was dancing with Hinata. Naruto, who was always a better judge of character than anyone.

She looked up, and found Sasuke staring past her shoulder. "Sasuke," she tasted his name. Quick as a flash of lightning, she had his attention. "Ask me again."

His lip twitched. "Is that a request?"

"No. I'm making like an Uchiha and giving orders now."

His grip tightened. "Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Sakura." The slight emphasis on each syllable sent three distinct shivers down her spine.

"Oh, so I do have a name? That one's new."

He pulled her even tighter. She allowed it, and enjoyed the press of his body against hers. He bent down, and his breath tickled her ear. "Will you allow me the pleasure of courting you?"

Sakura couldn't help it. She snickered. He pulled back, affronted. "Oh, come on! That's like, the most old fashioned term ever! What are you going to be, my gentleman caller?"

Sasuke rolled his head to look toward the ceiling. "I'm beginning to wonder-"

"Yes."

He looked back down. "What was that?"

"Yes. I'll date you, as us normal, non-Uchihas' say."

She was rewarded by a smile. Not a smirk, but an actual smile that softened his black eyes, and showed just a hint of his white teeth. She smiled back, and they finished the dance in a comfortable, content silence.

After, he escorted her to a table hidden in a small private alcove for cake, and no sooner was Sakura seated with a slice of dessert than Sasuke was knocked backward by the force of Naruto's elbow. "Eh, eh, eh!" the blonde yelled. "Didn't I tell you she'd say yes!"

A sudden tussle ensued between the two men, during which Hinata settled down next to Sakura. She smiled. "I'm glad you accepted, Sakura. I know it's a bit sudden, but I truly believe that you and Sasuke will be happy together."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Happy together? Don't tell me you've been egging Ino on with all the marriage references. I just agreed to date him; that's all."

Hinata smiled, Sakura sighed, and Sasuke and Naruto, with distinctly mussed hair, collapsed into their own chairs.

While Sakura ate her cake, most of Sasuke's attention was taken up by a crowing Naturo, eager to tell everyone his part in the evening's romantic proceedings. Sakura rolled her eyes when appropriate, but mostly stayed quiet and focused on her cake. The good-natured arguing between the men ended when Naruto, half-standing to yell some point in Sasuke's face, managed to rock his chair hard enough to send both him and the chair to the floor. Hinata giggled, Sasuke sighed, and Sakura shook her head. As Hinata helped Naruto up, Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"I still haven't wished your sister a happy birthday."

"She won't notice, but if you want to, we can try to find her."

At Sakura's nod, Sasuke stood and pulled out her chair. She accepted his arm, and laughed as he cuffed Naruto one last time.

Back in the main ballroom, guests were bidding each other good night. A few people were still hitting the dance floor and drinks were still being passed around, but most seemed ready to leave. Groups of people greeted Sasuke and bid him good night, but he didn't stay to talk. Instead, he walked Sakura around, looking for Karin.

Instead, they found Itachi, who was once again on his own. "Any sight of Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but Suigetsu is missing as well, so that should answer that question."

"She broke up with him for tonight."

"Well, that resolution probably disappeared around the third glass of champagne. We should find them before Father realizes they're gone."

"You're probably right." Sasuke dropped Sakura's hand in favor of rubbing his face. "Why does she do this?"

"Because she can." Itachi turned his attention to Sakura. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Haruno-san. I hope we will be seeing you again." He gave her a formal bow. Sakura wondered how he'd learned her name, but then realized he was likely in on this dating plot as well. "I'll leave you to say goodnight."

As Itachi walked away, Sasuke turned to Sakura. "I'm going to have to look for her. And it's best if we find her; if my father sees her with Suigetsu, the scene will not be pretty."

"They don't like each other?"

"No, Tou-san likes him just fine. But if I know Karin, they'll be in some compromising situation, and that, he will not like."

Sakura dropped her eyes to the floor. "Okay, then." This was awkward. She didn't even know if this whole thing was going to stick tomorrow. It could be like a reverse Cinderella story, where the new finery on her neck stayed real, but the Prince disappeared.

Instead, Sasuke wrapped his hand around her upper arm and leaned into her ear. "I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered, and then dropped a lingering kiss on Sakura's upper neck.

Her eyes closed and she let out a tiny gasp. He exhaled against her neck in return, and Sakura's breathing accelerated. She was shocked by how much she suddenly wanted _more._ He pulled away slowly, running his hand along her arm until just their fingers were touching. They slipped apart, and with a smirk, he turned and walked away.

Sakura stood a moment to let her heart slow down, a still figure in the middle of the depleting crowd. She ran through the evening's events, but somewhat overwhelmed, she abruptly shook her head, turned around, and headed across the ballroom. Halfway across, Shikamaru found her and led her to the exit, where Ino was waiting outside.

Ino was tipsy, too giggly to even notice Sakura's jewelry, and on the way to a car, shoved a slip of paper with some eligible young bachelor's number on it into Shikamaru's face. He responded by rolling her eyes, which was not the jealous reaction she was looking for.

Sakura helped him get Ino settled, and then climbed into the backseat. For a moment, she just sat there, and then she couldn't help it. She giggled. And then the giggling turned into a full laugh, loud enough to earn Shikamaru's gaze in the review mirror.

"Good grief," she murmured. "I'm dating an Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Just couldn't resist adding to this one. ^^<p>

Summer means writing time, so keep an eye out for new stuff!

SJ


End file.
